Talk:Claymore
Untitled Should there be something in the 'in game' section about the game using the illegal version of the claymore, and thus being unrealistic? :Fine with me. Darkman 4 21:29, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I once set off two friendly claymores in a match, fortunately didn't take any damage from them. Don't think I've seen that before. TheFedExPope 02:55, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds odd. Never done that myself before. Was it in a Hardcore mode? Moozipan Cheese 11:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::No it was a normal S&D match. I know this used to happen in the original games sometimes when you placed them facing dead bodies, but they clearly went off when I went over them and there were no dead bodies nearby. Maybe its a hidden Double Agent perk or something :P TheFedExPope 22:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds like the game's out to get you! Moozipan Cheese 18:06, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I've done this before. I don't know if it's a common glitch or what. Sometimes dead enemy bodies will trip my claymores after I replant them in the same spot (that used to happen in MW1, too). Epochalyptik 09:12, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Max Claymore How many claymores can one place in MWII? I don't think this is infinite, since I just played a match using claymores and scavenger.. I'm not sure but I don't think all my claymores were in affect. Xzabre 21:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Just two. Moozipan Cheese 11:49, March 8, 2010 (UTC) When a claymore triggers in game, the explosion's verticle radius seems to be infinite. Try it for yourself, walk in front of a claymore that is on the ground floor, and you may still be killed on the second or even third floor. Pretty sure that this wasn't meant to happen. Hey, in this article, how many times have it mentioned that claymores will be delayed by a stun or flashbang? Mentioned too many times. 02:13, April 18, 2010 (UTC)COD:MW2FAN delay? There might be sometimes alot of delay. I was just in a match where I used claymores. A guy walks in to the claymore, but the claymore explodes after about 3second. Is this a glitch??? He didnt use scrambler pro btw Finlandomg 15:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : It could have to do with latency. Just remember whenever that happens to check and see if there was a lag spike or whatnot. Incrognito 17:21, October 14, 2010 (UTC) How long the last after death? I looked up Claymores on here because I wanted to know how long they last after you die. I have got a few "afterlife" kills from claymores, but most of the time after I die the claymore disappears pretty quick - are there any official figure on how long they last? If there are I think the info would be good for this page. 09:06, May 27, 2010 (UTC) They last until you respawn. Epochalyptik 09:10, May 27, 2010 (UTC) when you press respawn it dissapears but in s&d it lasts the whole matchJoey07141 07:23, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :: As Epochalyptik said, they don't disappear until you are alive again. Therefore in any match where 'force respawn' is disabled (e.g. FFA), if you do have some set up near where you were killed, waiting to respawn could be to your advantage. Also, any match in which you are forced to remain dead (such as SnD or HQ after your team captures and you are eliminated) makes great use of claymores. Incrognito 17:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Trigger Laser` Will the claymores only detonate if someone runs in front of the lasers, and not behind? Also, will enemies behind the claymore get hurt if it explodes, because the articles says that only affect the area in front of the laser. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 16:37, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The claymore will only detonate if you are in front of the claymore and yes you will be affected from all directions.AdvancedRookie 16:40, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? ive survived hundreds of clamores by just running over the top of them and all it does is explode without hurting meJoey07141 07:25, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't listen to Rookie. If you get behind a claymore (Thats what he said) and knife it you will NOT be affected. I believe he has the Bouncing Betty on his mind... TheManOfIron 07:28, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Honestly? Ok, I know that this is not a forum for discussing the merits or demerits of certain tactics, but for the love of god, who can really take "A good unused tactic for claymores is, to put one right in front of the entrance and placing one a bit further behind it, as many players will not see the second one, and the claymores would be triggered at the same time. Most will run behind the first claymore to avoid it but will be caught off guard for the second one." seriously. The same result is easily attainable by carefully placing a single claymore several feet from the doorway (along the wall) in question so that the enemy is highly unlikely to be able to win the 'race against the fuse' by running towards it. Also, the horizontal component is again, very easily accounted for by placing the claymore at an angle to the door so that when the target steps through, they are only at the very edge of the trigger arc, making safely crossing in front of the claymore impossible for even the fastest enemies. I am not going to remove the trivia as it doesn't strictly speaking violate any wikis rules despite lacking any common sense. Incrognito 07:48, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Claymores not clicking in Black Ops? I know that they don't make that clicking sound before detonating, but I'm pretty sure they make a beeping noise before they explode. Can someone test this? I was in a pretty hectic tdm when I heard it so I'm not really sure. 22:30, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *They do make a beeping sound in Black Ops. Ebola Zair3 16:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) *They don't click. They just make a small beeping sound. Iamdempsey 20:22, March 9, 2011 (UTC) MW3? In the intro it says MW3. Any source for this? Icommandoxx 19:35, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shouldnt it be mentioned somewhere that claymores arent proximity activated by laser beams,but are (for the most part) remote detonated? I have a few friends that are Drill Sergeants today from my army days and they have expressed their frustration of new recruits coming in with all kinds of wrong knowledge from video games..call of duty featuring most prominently thereof..shouldnt this wiki make a little bit of an effort of stating actual facts about the weapons and ordnance, depicted in such a poular game that it actually affects the actual military's training of new recruits? ~Sgt. E-5 Dominic :This may be a bit late. anyways please review our policies and guidelines, if you still have a problem message me on my talk page. --Super2k 17:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. Don't forget to sign 'Super2k 17:03, August 15, 2011 (UTC)'